Lesson one
by DeathTheKid666911
Summary: Sora get's his permit and Riku decides to teach him how to drive, but the two boys end up doing much more then driving. Summery sucks :C WARNING: This is yaoi (BoyXboy) Don't like, don't read. Paring: Sora and Riku. Rated M for obvious reasons...


Sora sat patiently on the couch watching TV when he heard the sound of the doorbell. Sora jumped off the couch ad ran over to the door in excitement, he had been waiting on his friend all morning. Sora had gotten his drivers' permit about a week ago and his friend Riku promised he would teach him how to drive today.

"Riku!" Sora pounced on the older boy with a smile.

"Calm down Sora!" Riku said in frustration as he pushed Sora off with ease. With a smile Sora grabbed the older boys hand and led him through the house to the back yard where the garage was. Riku bought Sora a cheap truck for his 16th birthday a few months back and Sora was ready to finally drive it. The Truck was a dark blue Dodge Dakota and had a white strip threw it. The left review mirror was hanging down by wires and there was a large crack in the middle of the windshield, but he could still see clearly. The two boys walked into the garage and over to the small truck, Riku opened the door to the drives side

"Hey! I thought I was driving!" Sora stood next to Riku who was now sitting in the driver's seat. Riku put the key in the ignition and turned on the truck.

"I'm not letting you drive in town, I'm gonna take you to the place where I learned to drive." Riku tilted his head to the passenger seat, signaling Sora to get in. With a grunt Sora walked over to the other side of the truck, forced rusty door open and plopped down in the seat. Riku looked over to Sora and tapped his finger on the gear. Sora raised his brow in confusion. _What's he waiting for? _Sora thought to himself. Riku cleared his throat and tilted his head in the direction of the seatbelt. Sora sighed loudly and yanked the seatbelt out and buckled up. With a smile Riku put the truck in reverse and backed out of the garage.

"When are we gonna get there?" Sora asked impatiently. Riku started to laugh.

"We're almost there." Riku said with a grin while keeping his eyes glued on the road.

"You said that about-"Sora stopped mid-sentence when Riku pulled over to the side of the dirt road they had been driving on.

"We're here." Riku put the truck in neutral and sat patiently in the driver's seat as Sora quickly unbuckled the seat belt, jumped out of the passenger's seat, ran over to the driver's seat and pried open the door. Sora stood there for a moment waiting for Riku to get out of the seat.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Are you gonna let me drive?" Sora tapped the top of the truck.

"Yes." Riku said with a smile and started to pat his lap. Sora's smile slowly faded.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sora said as he started to crawl into the silver haired teen's lap.

"You're serious?" Riku said between laughs.

"Well I thought you were!" Sora said as he slammed the door shut and squirmed to get comfortable in the Riku's lap. Riku finally stopped laughing and pointed to the gear next to the steering wheel.

"So first what you're gonna do is push down on the breaks, which is the pedal on the right." Riku helped Sora find the breaks and waited for him to do as he was instructed. Sora pushed down on the breaks firmly and waited to be told what to do next.

"Now put the gear in drive." Sora looked at Riku with confusion.

"Put the what in the what what?" Sora looked around the truck frantically trying to figure out what Riku was talking about. With a sigh Riku pointed to the last option on the gear panel which read "2". Sora took a deep breath and pushed the gear all the way over until it was on the two.

"Now take your foot off the brake pedal and with the_ same_ foot," Riku made sure Sora knew to use the same foot, "gently push the gas pedal." Sora took his foot off the break and slowly pushed the gas pedal, the truck started to move slowly. Sora pushed harder on the gas pedal causing the truck to jerk.

"Whoa! I said gently." Riku put his hand under Sora's leg and lifted it up slightly causing the truck to slow back down. Sora wiggled nervously in the boy's lap. Riku smiled.

"You're doing great." Sora kept his eyes locked on the road and widen when he noticed the first turn coming up.

"What do I do Riku?" Sora said nervously.

"You could try turning." Riku put his hand over Sora's and helped his turn the truck slightly. Sora smiled when he realized that driving wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

Sora had been driving for about ten minutes before he started to speed up to 20 miles per hour.

"You're doing great Sora." Riku leaned into Sora's ear and whispered, which caused Sora to jerk the steering wheel.

"Don't do that!" Riku laughed as he pushed his groin into Sora's backside.

"Ah!" Sora gripped the steering wheel as he tried to hold back his moan.

"Tha- that's not funny." Sora said between breaths. Riku then brushed his lips against Sora's earlobe and slowly started to make his way down to the nape of his neck and with a grin darted his tongue out.

"AH!" Sora moaned as Riku ran his tongue from the bottom of his neck up to his ear and back down again. Sora bit his lip while trying to hold back his moans. Sora suddenly jerked the steering wheel again when he felt Riku's hand push on the bulge in his pants.

"Already hard?" Riku moved his hand back and forth over the clothed member.

"Ri-Riku!" Sora's hand suddenly moved from the steering wheel down to Riku's hand. He pushed Riku's hand harder into his groin while bucking his hips. Using one hand Riku held down the boy and with the other he started to rub Sora's harden nipple threw his shirt.

"Not… not there!" Sora yelled out between pants. Riku grabbed the steering wheel and helped Sora pull off the road. Sora laid down on his side with his legs still on Riku's lap. Riku lifted Sora's legs in the air and watched as the Sora squirmed to get free.

"AH!" Sora yelled out when he felt Riku's harden cock press against his entrance threw their pants. Riku leaned down and captured Sora's lips with a hard and passionate kiss he licked the Sora's lips seeking entrance and Sora willingly parted his lips just enough to let Riku's tongue slip in. The two boys tongue's fought for dominance. Once he realized he couldn't win Sora sat back and enjoyed the feeling of Riku's tongue in his mouth. Sora moaned into the kiss sending vibrations threw both the boy's mouths. The two boys finally broke the kiss and started to pant. Sora tried to sit up, but was stopped by Riku, who quickly grabbed the Sora's small wrist and pinned them above his head and slammed him back down into the seat. With his free hand he slowly lifted the Sora's shirt, reviling his harden pink nubs. Riku leaned into Sora's chest and started to lick at his nipples causing Sora to arch his back, wanted more of Riku's touch. Riku started to suck on one nipple as he did so he let go of Sora's wrist to tease the other nipple. He ran his thumb over the other nipple and pressed their groins together hard.

"RI- Riku! Mo-More!" Sora managed to say between moans. Riku sat up and looked down to Sora, whose face was bright red.

"Fuck," Sora broke eye contact and put his hands above his face, "Fuck me." He said quietly. Riku smiled and went back to licking Sora's nipple. Riku then started to leave trails of soft kisses down the boy's stomach and stopped right above his groin.

"Ple-please." Sora hands went from his face to Riku's silver locks and started to push his head lower. Riku grinned as he lifted Sora's leg up to his shoulder and slowly pulled off his pants. He then lifted his shirt over his head leaving him in his underwear. Riku leaned down and started to lick the boy threw his underwear.

"Mmm!" Sora quickly covered his mouth and started to bite his lips. Riku ran his fingers across the hem of Sora's underwear and slowly pulled them down releasing his harden member. Without hesitation Riku took the boy into his mouth and stated to bob his head back and forth and he took the boy in and out of his mouth.

"Oh god…Riku! I- I can't!" Sora gripped a lock of Riku's hair as he released hard into Riku's mouth. Riku gulped down the all the boy's seed. Sora laid under Riku and continued to pant. After a few minutes Sora finally sat up and looked over to Riku, who had a huge bulge in his pants. Riku looked away with a blush. Sora sighed as he crawled over to Riku and left a kiss on his cheek. He then turned around and put his bottom in the air and spread his legs.

"Ple- please…" Riku arched his brow at the boy, "Put… It in." Sora closed his eyes in embarrassment as he placed his hands on his checks and spread them, reveling his entrance. Riku eyes widen at Sora's sudden move. Sora was always shy when it came to sex, so this was completely different from what he was used to. Riku shrugged it off and started to unbutton his pants. Riku put his hands on Sora's hips and started to kiss his lower back.

"Suck." He pushed his fingers into Sora's mouth, Sora licked his fingers up and down, making sure to coast them well. Riku pulled his fingers out of Sora's mouth and plunged his middle finger into Sora's tight hole.

"Ahh!" Sora pushed back on Riku's finger, begging for more. Once Sora was ready Riku added the next finger and then the next until Sora was stretched enough. Riku pulled out his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock against Sora's entrance. He then slowly started to push the head passed the tight ring of mussel until he was fully inside Sora. He waited for Sora to adjust and started to move in and out slowly.

"Ah…go- good!" Sora pushed back harder, wanted more of Riku inside him. Riku pulled out and pushed in harder.

"AH! Ah!" Sora pushed his weight onto his arms to where he was up on all four s as Riku pounded him from behind.

"Riku… I-" Riku cut Sora off as he started to stroke his member.

"AHH!" Sora yelped out. Riku grunted as his used one hand to stroke his cock and the other to tease his nipple. Riku pulled out of Sora and sat back in the seat and patted his lap. Sora turned around and crawled over to Riku and bent down to face Riku's cock. Sora took Riku's head into his mouth and licked the slit of his cock, tasting the salty pre- cum. Sora licked from the bottom of his shaft up to the head and back down, Sora then took all of Riku in his mouth and started to suck. Riku closed his eyes tightly and pushed Sora's head down harder, causing to boy to pull back and cough.

"Sorry." Riku scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"It's okay." Sora said with a smile and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck as he started to straddle the older boy. Sora positioned himself above Riku's cock and slowly pushed his member all the way inside. Riku bit his lips at the tightness around him. Sora started to ride Riku slowly and buried his head in Riku's neck as he moaned.

"Ri- Riku! I think I'm about.." Riku grabbed the base of Sora's cock and squeezed.

"Just a little longer." Riku moved his hand to Sora's hip and pushed him down hard, filling him to the brim. Riku started to pump Sora as he pushed deeper and deeper inside him, earning a moan from Sora. Riku started to pound into Sora's heat harder and could feel himself coming to an end, and with one finally thrust he came inside the boy, filling him with his hot liquid. Riku pulled out of Sora and watched his seed as it dripped down Sora's leg

"Cu- Cumming!" Sora arched his back as he shot out the white thick liquid and finally collapsed on top of the older boy.

"So," Sora panted, "How did I do?" He asked with a smile.

"I think you'll pass." Riku said as he wrapped an arm around Sora's small waist. Sora grinned at the comment.

"Hey Riku," Sora sat up slightly

"Yeah?"

"I Love you." Sora nuzzled into Riku's chest and drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too." He said with a smile.


End file.
